Blood Within Me
by SangoUchiha1014
Summary: This story is based on Kayla Kusabi's Past. After the head of the Level E Vampires found out that Kayla had survived (Yagami Erada), Yagami decided that he would find her and make her his, so they could join together and destroy all vampires. Akatsuki x OC
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

Blood Within Me

A Vampire Knight Story

Akatsuki X OC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

**This is my first story….Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

My name is Kayla Kusabi. I am 17 years old. My Birthday is July 7th. My Horoscope sign is Cancer. Obviously, I am a female. I have long black hair that stops above my butt. I have pretty grey-black eyes. I am also …. A VAMPIRE! I go to Cross Academy. I belong in the Night Class. The Kusabi Family is the second strongest family in the vampire society. (The first family being the Kuran Family.) Even though, the Kusabi Family is the second strongest family. Majority of the Kusabi were wiped out by powerful Level E Vampire's. I'm the last remaining of my family. As strong as I am, I confess to having one weakness and that is Astraphobia. (Astraphobia is the fear of thunder and lightning).

This is my story….

**Kayla P.O.V**

It was 3:00 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Two Reasons: 1. Ruka tried to touch My Akatsuki today again. (I wanted to kill her and plus we're roommates). Just Great. 2. It's storming outside. This wasn't what I needed. I pulled off my silky sheets and headed for the door. I needed to get some warm milk to calm me down. Just as I was walking down the hallway, a load clap of thunder echoed through the hallways. I flinched then I started to panic. I was in full panic mode. I darted down the hallway.

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

It was 3:00 in the morning. Who the fuck would be up? I took my sheets off me and hung my legs off the side of the bed. "Should I put a shirt on", I thought to himself, "Haha, hell no". I got off the bed and as soon as I opened the door and walked into the hallway somebody or something ran into me. It ran so fast I lost my balance and fell backwards. It fell on top of me.

**Kayla P.O.V**

I ran so fast down the hallway that I ran into something or somebody and it lost its balance, so I fell on top of it. Mhmm. Whatever it was it smelled like rose petals. Hmm? Rose petals? Wait, I know this smell it's very familiar. There's only one person I know who smells like this?

**Normal P.O.V**

Kayla glanced up, "Akatsuki"?

Akatsuki's vision began to materialize. "Huh"? "Kayla"? "What are you doing running down the hallway.

Kayla began stuttering, "I-I was trying to-". A big roar of thunder sounded echoed through the hallways. Louder. Kayla started screaming into Akatsuki's neck.

"Kayla". Akatsuki began stroking Kayla's hair gently and rubbing his hand up and down Kayla's back.

Kayla stopped screaming as Akatsuki was soothing her. "I feel a little better now. "Thank you, Akatsuki." Akatsuki kissed on her forehead gently.

"How about you sleep with me tonight"? Akatsuki smiled.

Kayla had a huge smile on her face, "Really Akatsuki!", "You know that's why I love you, right." Kayla kissed him sweetly on the lips and then he kissed her back.

"I love you too." "So, let's get up and go back to sleep." "Ok". Akatsuki got up and picked Kayla up bridal-style and led her to his bed while he closed the door with his foot.

Akatsuki put Kayla in the bed then he laid down beside her. Kayla laid her head on Akatsuki's chest while Akatsuki wraps his hands around Kayla's waist.

Akatsuki: ~whispers to Kayla~ "Kayla, are you still up". Akatsuki looked down at Kayla and saw that she was fast asleep. She looked so cute when she was sleep. Akatsuki kissed Kayla on her forehead and then Akatsuki pulled the covers up. "Goodnight, My Love". Akatsuki put his chin on top of Kayla's head and then drifted off into very peaceful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

_Blood Within Me_

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

"_Kayla"!_

"_Kayla"!_

"_KAYLA"!_

_As soon my eyes open, they were greeted with cold black darkness. Whoever was calling me, I definitely couldn't see them._

"_So, you've finally awaken, my dear Kayla". The voice spoke._

"_Show yourself, you rotten bastard. Tell me who the fuck you are and what do you want with me"? I growled._

"_My, My name is Yagami Erada and I have been watching you for quite some time now". Yagami said in a sickening voice. That man called Yagami appeared from the shadows. Yagami has black shoulder length. He has cold black eyes. He always wears black. I grimaced from the thoughts. He touch a fray of my hair. _

"_Why"?_

"_Because, my dear, you have something I WANT"._

"_And what Is that". He was getting closer and closer._

"_It's YOU". His tone sent chills down my spine._

_Taking a step back, I yelled angrily," What do you want from me"?_

"_Because I sense something very demonic inside of you of and I must have for myself to unlock it, so you can help me achieve my Goal". Yagami said._

"_NO! I don't want to be with you or unlock! The only one I need is Akatsuki"! I screamed. "Personally, if I unlock my power then everyone will die"._

_Suddenly, his eyes begin to change colors from black to red. _

"_YOU WILL GOING TO BE MINE"! He growled like a monster._

"_HaHa, don't press luck kid because I love Akatsuki and he's mine, and if you try to hurt anyone else I care about I'm going to find your ass and send you straight to hell. Now, get the fuck out of my head, so I can go back to sleep". I laughed confidently. I was really annoyed now. _

"_MARK MY WORDS, KAYLA MAYA KUSABI, I WILL GET MY HANDS ON YOU"! As the dream begins fade away, his words echo through my mind. When Yagami disappeared, I felt myself drift back into a peaceful slumber._

_**Hanabusa P.O.V **_

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Kayla and Akatsuki were still asleep. How the hell can they sleep this long? I thought. I walked down to see Kaname-sama.

"Konnichiwa, Kaname-sama".

"Hello, Hanabusa". Kaname said in his usual monotone voice.

"What are you doing"?

"Oh, I was looking for Akatsuki and Kayla. Have you seen them"?

"Yeah, they're sleeping". I said annoyed.

"Well, can you wake them up for me because I need to talk to them now?"

"Okay, I'll try but if you here screaming you better come help me out".

After Kaname-sama leaves, I started walking towards my room to wake up the sleeping beauties up". "Great".

_**Akatsuki P.O.V**_

Kayla and I were sleeping soundly until someone started pounding on the door like they lost their goddamn mind. I sat up in the bed to look over to see that Kayla was starting to wake up.

"Good Afternoon, Sleepy Head". I smiled at my lovely Kayla.

"Good Afternoon" Kayla said groggily.

Suddenly, my cousin Hanabusa burst open the door.

Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauties". Hanabusa opens the blinds".

"Good Afternoon".

"Hanabusa, if you ever open the fucking door like that again then I'm going to knock your ass straight through the fucking wall. Do you understand me"? Of course, Kayla isn't pleasant after she wakes up.

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am," Hanabusa stuttered. I'm surprised he didn't piss his pants. Even I get the chills and she's my girlfriend.

"Good, now I'm going back to sleep". Kayla said then laid back down pulling the covers up.

"No"!"Wait, Kaname-sama wanted me to wake you both up because he said he wanted to talk to you about something". Hanabusa said begging

I sigh." Okay, go tell Kaname we will be there in 10 minutes".

"Okay, see you guys later". Hanabusa said as he walked out the room.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up". Kayla moaned as she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Come on get up"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay"

Suddenly, I snatched the covers off of Kayla and started to tickle her until she started to cry laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha,""Akatsuki Stop! I'm up! I'm up! Geez, I was about to get up anyway," Kayla rolled and me a kiss on the cheek before we got up and got dressed to meet the prince of vampires.

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

What does Kaname want to talk us about? I thought as Akatsuki and I walk toward Kaname's room. Kaname's door was already open, so Akatsuki and I just walked right in.

"Hey Kaname". I said as Akatsuki closes the door.

"Oh hey Kay-chan, Akatsuki. Come have a seat." Kaname greeted. Kaname and I go way back so I wasn't surprised when he addressed me with such a nickname.

"Okay". Akatsuki and I walked towards the couch and sat down waiting for the situation.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about"?

"Actually, Kay-chan wanted to talk wanted to talk, I just thought my room is more private for us". Kaname explained.

"Oh okay then Kayla tell us what's on your mind". Akatsuki said.

"Well, lately I've been having really weird dreams. Some ass named Yagami Erada has been coming in my dreams claiming that I'm his, and he was talking about my hidden power inside of me. I have a feeling that I know him, but I'm still confused on how he knows about my hidden power inside of me because only my clan, you, and Akatsuki knew about it. Ugh, I don't know what to do". I said worried and confused.

"Kayla, do you remember the night your clan was wiped out by those powerful Level E Vampires". Kaname said thinking

"Yagami Erada is the leader of the Level E vampires who wiped and destroyed your clan".

"W-What". I said in shock. I can't believe this is happening.

"Look, Kayla when Akatsuki and I came to visit you we actually met Yagami because he was standing over your unconscious body in the middle of your burning clan. He was talking to himself about your true powers, and how strong of a threat you would be to all vampire, so he has to make you his so you both can destroy all vampires."

Suddenly, memories of that tragic day flashed through my mind in a matter of seconds. I shot up out my seat so fast I startled Kaname and Akatsuki.

"Sorry, but I remember why I didn't remember that day. It's because Yagami suppressed my memories, and then I fell unconscious". (I covered my head.)

"That would explain why a few seconds ago you looked like you had no clue what I was talking about". Kaname smiled

"Well, what are we going to do now". I said sitting back down

"First, we have to keep your powers sealed away, and then we must keep Yagami away". Akatsuki stated. Even though Akatsuki seemed to be in control, I knew he wasn't. He was mad and so was I.

"When I find that bastard Yagami, he's going to have hell to pay". I cracked my knuckles

Hope you liked Chapter 2.

Please Comment or Send Me Ideas

I really want to hear what you think about Blood Within Me so far.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

_**Far away in an unilluminated corridor, there is a man of profound immortality who's only purpose: is to stalk the world with relentless evil.**_

**Yagami P.O.V**

"Kayla, I will have you one way or another". I said more to myself. Time will only tell.

"Lord Yagami". My right-hand man, Takuto Sabuda speaks as he bows before me.

"Speak Takuto". I said staring at him growing impatient.

"The mission, sir"? Takuto speaks again.

"Kenji, you come forth as well". I order for my second right-hand man, Kenji Enoji.

"Yes, Lord Yagami". Kenji appeared next to Takuto bowing before me.

"The mission will commence 7 months from today because it will be an eclipse moon and all Kusabi's are at their weakest during this time period. I want you to watch over her unless ordered otherwise. Do you understand"?

"Yes, Lord".

"Yes, Lord Yagami". Both respond in the same lifeless tone.

"You both are dismissed". They disappear from my presence.

"Haha, almost that time. Time to set _**our**_ plan in motion as well". Takuto and Kenji smile evilly in the shadows.

**Kayla P.O.V**

I walk out of Kaname's lair. Out of nowhere, someone bumps into me, purposely.

"Oh sorry, Bitch-la". Ruka said sarcastically.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, Hoe-ka". I said growling.

"Oh man, why so pissed? Akatsuki finally said he wants me." She laughs

"Leave me alone, before I break your face in half". I growled again. I feel my blood boiling and a dark aura circle around me.

"Haha, you're so funny". She clung to the wall for support so she wouldn't fall over laughing. This bitch is crazy.

"You're dead". Suddenly, my eyes changed from a pretty grey-black to a blood thirsty red. My sharp white fangs came out. I pulled my fist back and tried to hit ruka, but she managed to move out the way and I shattered the wall.

"Kayla, calm down, I was just joking". She said obviously scared.

"SHUT THE HELL UP"! A demonic voice response came out my mouth. That definitely was not me.

_**Kayla P.O.V *Telepathically***_

"_**Ruka". I said telepathically.**_

"_**Ruka, if you can hear me, step away from the creature you see in front of you. The demon inside of me is trying to take over me, so I'm going to need you to go and get Akatsuki and Kaname NOW"! The urge to kill was taking over faster than I expected.**_

"_**Got it". Ruka said terrified.**_

**Ruka P.O.V**

Fear had swept over me looking at the red-eyed beast called Kayla.

Running, I open Kaname's door. "Kaname-sama, Akatsuki-kun come quick! Kayla has snapped"! I said out of breath.

"What"! Akatsuki said shocked.

Kaname glared me. "What happen"? He commanded.

"I and she were just messing around. Then, she just got so angry. A dark evil aura came around her. Her eyes changed to a blood red. Her fangs grew sharper. A-A voice of a demon". I stuttered remembering detail by detail.

"Akatsuki, Lets Go". Kaname ordered. As Kaname and Akatsuki ran out the room, I decided to follow them".

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

Kaname-sama and I saw Kayla walking toward us.

"HELLO, BOYS"! The demonic voice cooed. Catching the demon Kayla off guard, I grab her arms and restrain her.

"NOW, Kaname-sama"! Kaname press his hand on Kayla's stomach resealing her inner demon. All of her demon powers retracted and her normal features began to resurface.

"This should sustain her for a while". Kaname said.

"What-". She fainted. Akatsuki catching her in his arms again.

"She is going to be fine. She just needs to rest". Kaname stated.

"Ok". I put Kayla on my back and headed to her room.

**Normal P.O.V**

It's my fault she got like this, Kaname- sama. It's because I provoked her from time to time when she was already pissed off". Ruka said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. Things like this happen". Kaname ruffles Ruka's hair and then they begin cleaning up the hallway.

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

I laid Kayla down in her bed and sat beside her.

"You're a handful, you know that, Kayla". I smiled.

"Shut up". She threw the pillow the pillow at me, signaling she's awake.

"Go back to sleep". I slipped out a laugh.

"I'm sorry for earlier". Kayla says quietly

"No one was hurt, so it's fine". I say as I roll all over Kayla childishly while she is under the covers.

"Who's such a child? Kayla laughs.

"You're one too". I laugh as I get under the covers.

Kayla turns toward me and stares at me.

"But, you're my child". She blushes and I pull her closer to me.

"Yea, and your my Kayla". She smiles and I press my lips against hers. Kayla kisses him deepening the passionate kiss. She broke away.

"I love you, Akatsuki". Kayla smiles sleepily.

"I love you too, Kayla". I pressed my forehead against hers. She fell asleep seconds later.

"Goodnight, Kay". I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Ruka P.O.V**

I felt guilty of what happen yesterday. I'm going to talk to Kayla. I headed to our room.

**Kayla P.O.V**

For the first time in my life, I had what humans call a "goodnight sleep". I look over to see Akatsuki snoring. I laugh to myself.

"You really are a child". I say quietly as I ruffle Akatsuki's hair.

Suddenly, the door opens revealing Ruka.

"Can we talk"? Ruka said nervously.

"Sure, come sit". I patted the spot next to me. I sat on top of the covers and Ruka sat in front of me.

"First off, if you came here to feel sorry for yourself over what happen yesterday, I'm going to punch you in the face". I stated seriously.

"I don't know what to say then". Ruka said quietly.

"Let's just forget about what happen yesterday. But, I will become friends with you on one condition". I looked Ruka straight in her eyes.

"Ok, what is it"? Ruka replied.

"Keep me and Akatsuki's name out your damn mouth or I will kill you. Do you understand"? I glared at her.

"Y-Yes"

"Then, we are friends now". I smiled. I wasn't really sure if Ruka and I were meant to be friends, but I have to at least try. Everyone deserves a chance.

"Ok, well I'm going to take a nap". Ruka said as she gets off my bed, walks towards her bed, and gets in it.

"Ok, nighty-night". I waved at her. This conversation was awkward. Seconds later, I heard light snoring coming from her.

I leaned close to Akatsuki's ear and blew in it. He flinched.

"I knew your ass wasn't sleep, Akatsuki". I whispered.

"Your loud voices woke me up". Akatsuki muffled into the pillow.

"Oh, really". I pushed him off the bed in response.

"Oww". Akatsuki said rubbing his butt.

"Oops, Haha". I laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake up Ruka.

"Help me up". Akatsuki extended both his hands toward me. I grabbed them both and helped him up.

"You're heavy". I stared at him.

"Oh man, I think I'm about to fall". Akatsuki stated sarcastically.

"I was just kid-". I was interrupted with Akatsuki crashing on top of me.

"What was that, Kayla"? Akatsuki laughed. I narrowed my eyes at Akatsuki.

"You're heavy". I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Why don't we go out today"? Akatsuki got off me and sat beside me.

"Ok, go get dressed". I got off my bed while Akatsuki left to get dressed. I picked out a white tank top, black shorts, and black combat boots. Just in case, I have to kick someone's ass. I smile in the mirror checking my teeth. Grabbing my phone, I left to meet Akatsuki downstairs.

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

I see Kayla running down the hallway. She jumps on me.

"Are you ready"? Kayla says happily as she gets of me.

"Yea, let's go". I say as I link my arm with hers.

"Kaname, we are going out be back later". Kayla tells Kaname on the phone.

"Ok, be careful". I hear him say in his usual monotone voice.

**Takuto P.O.V**

"Seems like their on the move, Kenji". I smirk

"Let's have some of our friends play with them". Kenji laughs.

"Let the Games Begin". I shouted to the Level E Vampires.


End file.
